Ninja & Blade
by Painted Words
Summary: Naruto X Beyblade: The ninjas are invited to a Christmas party, by way of Shikamaru, their second year in a new world that they found....with Beybladers?
1. Chapter 1

**NarutoXBeyblade**

**SECOND FIC!!! I know...not done with first...but when you have an idea...you just gotta roll with it!**

**WOOOW! Just think of all the great things I could think of to write about you guys!**

**Kai: Oh no**

**Naruto: Hey I want this thing to be about ME!!!**

**Tyson: No me!!!**

**Sasuke: Damn it! If guys want to even exist, don't screw this up!**

**Kai: Death Glare**

**Naruto&Tyson: Jeez…we were just kidding! **

* * *

The city was alive, the 22nd of December; the Christmas shoppers starting there rounds till Christmas Eve. The families, the friends, the joy and cheer the came this time of year was priceless, and of course there's…

"FOOD!"

The blonde ninja pressed against the bakery window.

No! Way! We eat when everyone is hungry!"

"Oh come on you hardly ever eat Sasuke!"

"Then get some new people to hang with."

Naruto pouted with his face still plastered to the window. Gaara grabbed Naruto's dress shirt collar. The two and Sasuke, were off to a Christmas party and were supposed to Shikamaru, plus they promised, that they wouldn't beat up the Santa clause this year, and pick a nicer Santa….in other words don't let this party be troublesome.

The look of the building was sweet, because of the awesome modern interior and for Naruto the candy canes on the Christmas tree. However Sasuke interfered with the boy's plans and made there way to the club area. Upon entering, the red and silver; green and silver, tables catch your eye, but to the ears, Rock remixes to Christmas songs filled the room, and the bass was not only heard but felt. The room was a nice size, and about 30 were in the room when they walked over to the bar. The tables were adorned with Christmas centerpieces and of course…

"AW!!! I want food! Please!!!"

"Shut it Naruto!"

"ah…Gaara..that wasn't me."

"Then who was it" Sauske asked turning around to look. The bar was placed in the back of the room, and incredibly long table and comfortable stool chairs.

"That didn't even sound like me…"

"None of your "I want food" begs sound like you."

"Any ways….Do you see…"

"Aww Come on guys! That's So not cool! Im Hungry. Your always Hungry! Then you should stop keeping food from me then!"

"Who is that?"

Naruto sunk his head down and spoke softly, and let him voice dim down.

"I don't know…but he seems like that guys stuck with a bunch of assholes too."

Gaara and Sauske gave him a death glare, but the blonde ignored it, he was going to say more but was interrupted by the bartender.

"You guys want anything?"

Sauske looked up and was mezmorized. The guy was gorgeous! Naruto noticed and shot his head up and smirked

"Yeah Sasuke wants something…if ya know what I mean…"

Sasuke shifted his gaze, which sooned turned in to a glare to hide the embarrassment of getting caught staring, but in Sasuke's mind, who wouldn't? The boy was the same height as him, with beautiful, but defined features; tanned skinned, golden eyes, and a long, raven flowing main that would sway so beautifully when he moved. I an instant, Sauske was very intrigued.

"Ha! That's funny. No really tell me what you want, coke? Beer?"

The message was directed to the red head, who wanted a water, Sasuke and Naruto wanted same.

"Any Food?"

"No." Gaara and Sasuke said strongly, focusing the answer more to the blonde then the Bartender. "And our friend…"

"Is starving his ass off! Got any hot wings?" The boys sighed. And the other raven haired teen laughed. "Yep." He wrote down the last order on a magnet slip and stuck it on the metal door that went to the kitchen.

"It will be right up." He gave them there drinks. There were a few others that needed to be served so he left.

"SOO it looks like someone caught the Sasuke's eye." Naruto smiled and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "He is native to this world…"

"Yep. Do you think he would know that that were not from here?"

They have been back and for the from here to there world for the last two years. A portal opened and they simply stepped through, even since the four have been checking it out.

The boys looked at themselves and though they looked normal enough…The boys all had Black dress pants and button down shirts; Gaara, black; Sauske, red; Naruto, white.

Their jackets were left in the closet by the entrance way with the rest of the guests.

"Srry I took so, long, Here you go."

He slid the plate of hot wings to Naruto and the ninja licked his lips.

"There boneless honey, barbeque wings. There REALLY good. Are you sure you guys don't want any?"

Sauske tried hard this time not to stare… "um…no..its alright, there like twenty of those things…well try some of his…" Naruto's jaw dropped and snathed the plate away form Sasuke and the bartender chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a plate on me…" and started to leave.

"Wait…."

Sauske surprised himself as well and the other boy.

"Yeah?"

"I was…wanted to…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT WELCOME TO THE BBA CHISTMAS EXTRAVAGANZA!"

"WHAT!?" The three ninja's were officially confused. Shik said that this was just a regular Christmas party.

"This parties for an organization? The person who told us about it didn't tell us that!"

"Don't worry, the BBA is the Beyblade Association." The boy saw the confused look on the their faces and explained.

"Beyblading is a growing sport around the world now. It involes spinning tops and you controlling them and beating your opponent."

"Spinning tops? THAT'S a sport?"

"That doesn't seem to take much physical stamina."

"Took can be deceiving, there can be a lot of power in a blade, I should know I'm a blader."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, Gaara just insulted the guy…but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said with an ashamed smile.

"It's alright."

"TONIGHT WE WILL BE HONORING THE BEST BLADERS IN THE WORLD…THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!"

The ninja's saw the bartenders shocked expression and made some of their own when a spot light hit three other teens including him.

"WHEN WE CALL YOU NAME PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN!

TYSON GRANGER!" Sasuke looked and saw a boy with dark blue hair stand with an honored grin with a hand is pocket and one behind his head. He wore a similar attire that he and his friends had on, matter of fact everyone had pretty much the same attire period.

"MAX TATE!"

A blonde boy, who resembled Naruto in a way, stood and motioned with his hand a thanks and shown a soft modest smile.

"Rei Kon!"

At that the heads turned toward the three and they quickly looked behind him. He gave a soft appreciating smirk.

"KAI HAWITARI!"

All the eyes shifted instantly, except Sasuke. Why did he make him so curious, he hasent been this curious since the whole 'What's underneath Kakashi Sensei's mask scenario, which didn't end to his liking either. He then when to Kai, who stood silently, gazing around at all the crowds applauding. The Bladebreakers all sat down, except Rei, who crossed him arms and rests them on the counter.

"The BladeBreakers are donating 20,000 dollars to the needy in Tokyo."

The crowd cheered. The announcer stepped off the nice sized stage and blended with the crowd. Once again facing the counter the boy were presented with awkward silence, which of course Naruto didn't like…

"Oh yeah. You wanted to tell me something right, um what's you guys names since you kind of know mine now. I didn't know they were going to do that…"

"Oh. Um…I kind of already found out…Name's Sasuke, this is Gaara and this is Naruto."

"Oh. Nice to meet you guys." Rei was just getting a good look at this Gaara….he was interesting…he had to be a martial artist of some sort…and the others, Rei assumed were the same.

"So what do you guys do? Any sports?"

"Were ninjas"

Rei was thrown a little, he was expecting Martial Artist, not full blown ninja.

"Oh. That's REALLY Cool?"

"So you guys compete?"

"Yeah. And we fight bad guys and stuff. You know, where the good guys." Naruto said confidently. Then someone came up from behind and put an arm around his shoulder. We should TOTALLY team up then!"

"Not, today Tyson…their ninjas…they got their own battle and so do we."

"The probably think Blading is mediocre any way." A mellow voice said joining Tyson and Max. They sat down on the stool next to them.

"To be honest…it kinda does, ya know…how big are the blades Rei?"

Rei reached in his pocket and showed him.

"WOOW that's REALLY small…."

"But it packs a punch. His name is Drigger." Sasuke gave a questionable look.

"You have a name for it?"

"Yeah…" Max said pulling out his, these blades can have more than just fancy working in them, they can have bitbeasts too." The others pulled out theirs, Kai took over.

"These bitbeast are ancient spirits with tremendous power, the style and power of the blade itself makes them able to exhibit more power and speed."

"Hm...May I see? Sasuke asked, seeing the firey bird on Kai's blade. Kai extended his hand. And when Sasuke touched blade, His Flame chakra reacted to the phoenix's power within his blade and a wave of energy shook the room, and fire ignited on the Blade, releasing Kai's bitbeast the energy caused a massive energy surge causing Sasuke to fly back into a table and turn it over on top of himself.which cause people to duck and run for an exit. \

"Everyone get out!"

The people ran….except for two individuals who where now blocking themselves with a table. As for the two teams, Rei with a catlike motion flipped over the counter and swiftly moved to an angle away from Kai's out of control blade. He tried to control is but it was hard…

"Dranzer! Stop!"

The others had moved as well, watching the blade spin at an incredible rate, turning invisible in and out in a circle. The other Blade breakers launched there blades at different angles, so they can try to throw it of balance in a place where the energy waves were not as strong. Sasuke was back on his feet again, he knew he wouldn't be able to attack it, it might make it stronger.

"Dracel! Attack!" Max's bitbeast released and lauched a water attack. It weakened the energy significantly, but it still kept spinning in circles.

"Max's use the reverse spin!" From a guy who was coming from underneath a table.

"Got it Chief!" The blade landed on top of Kai's, which was bringing back memories of their first match together…this time however…Kai didn't mind Max winning.

Slowly, but, surely, the blade slowed down and the energy wore off. Everyone was up again and looked around the room at the empty and messy Club room. The faint sound of glass breaking caught their attention.

"Why must you three be so fucking troublesome…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gaara. Are you an Emo?"

The redhead stared at him for a moment. Was he talking about that character he saw on the Television station, we'll at least that's what they called those things. But wasn't the red thing named Elmo…not Emo? And why the hell would he be one of that?

"No. I'm not a monster…don't let the eyes fool you. I'm not."

The boys were in Shikamaru's home that he was renting for his fellow team. Tyson and the rest of the beyboys were there to reassure there were no hard feelings about what happened last night.

"Gaara…I would never think you were a monster…Emo's aren't monsters."

"Tyson…leave him alone, I'm not sticking up for you if he wants to kick your ass." Kai said sitting next to Kenny in the middle of the couch, who was working on his blade on the table. Rei and Max were on floor pillows next to each other, and Tyson and Gaara were at opposite ends of the couch.

"I was just asking if he was Emo, It was a joke….I think his eyes a cool!"

"You do?" Tyson looked into his eyes, they were searching for something….but he just didn't know what.

"Of course!"

"But…" The readhead said feeling awkward, "what is an Emo?"

Kai turned to Gaara, catching his attention, "It's someone who cuts themselves, and seems depressed and want to kill themselves."

The ninja's eyes widened. At the time that everyone he knew didn't love him, and didn't care, he loved himself, it's simply shown on his forehead.

"However, he was joking, and now, it's a way people dress because they think its cool. Tyson was taking about the popular look. Punk Emo's, quote; unquote, usually were eyeliner, it came from an old eighties thing, in this dimension. Don't take it personal. And…." Kai was struggling to keep how hot Gaarra actually looked to himself. "Tyson's right, it's cool."

The read head hid a blush and simply closed his eyes and focused him attention on something else. He was getting use to this world. The people seemed a little more excepting of his looks, and wanted to know him, for him. The clothes were to his liking; he today wore a simple black shirt and light blue ripped jeans with converses. He grew his hair out down to his shoulders. He got side bangs to the right side of his face, and added black streaks to his hair. He had learned a lot about life here, but not enough about stereotypes.

Sasuke, Naruto, who were with Shikamaru, had both changed some. Sasuke got it out of the spikes and had is grown out some to get a messy bun, and keep his bangs. Today, they were out on the town, so Sasuke wore a black bandana, still keeping his bangs out and the messy bun in the back. He sported a black long sleeve shirt and a red hoodie, and a pair of new black sweatpants which accompanied his black Chinese flats. His friend had his at the base of his neck and a simple dark blue tobagan that matched his eyes. It covered his ears which left the rest of his blonde hair showing. He had a white long sleeve and Black jacket, dark blue jeans, and checkered Vans.

The boys had a simple mission of going grocery shopping, while Shikamaru had his own mission of seeing how they could enroll in public school. He had almost the same thing as Sasuke, just switch the red with black, and have dark green jacket and a black cap which because he had his hair down then, covered his eyes as he walked with his buds through the quiet Sunday streets.

_At Kimoto High _

Shikamaru walked through the large doors of the prestigious private high school straight into the office to enroll himself and his fellow ninjas. When he entered, he was greeted by a Santa Clause looking principle.

"Good Morning, My name is Mr. Halaway how may I help you?"

"Yes, um…my name is Shikamaru Nara and I would like to go to this school sir."

"Really? That's wonderfull! He smiled. We rarely get new people. Sit down. Sit down."

Shikamaru did what he was told.

"What grade are you…"

"Before you ask about me personally, I am also here on behalf of my friends."

The man sat back in his chair and prepared to listen.

"From our sources we are supposed to be in high school, specifically, in tenth and eleventh grade. Our classes that we participated in are far from this school's curricular. Though if we would get a crash course before school starts up again, that would be great."

The man gave his a pretty awkward look, was this kid joking?

"Um…I can't let you into this school without the proper procedures, and you must put forth a certain amount of money; the only reason why I am actually here today, is to get a head start on admissions.

"And that is exactly why I'm here."

"We'll I'm sorry, I have to have some paper to prove that you and your friends are worthy of this school."

The door creep open and Kai walked in and tossed several stacks of twenties on Mr. Halaway's desk.

"How's that for your paper?"

The principle stood, shocked. His gaze went from Kai to the money, to Shikamaru, and back to Kai.

"That will do."

Then the man scrambled up the money and rushed over to a safe that was behind him. He secured the lock after stuffing the money in. Kai placed some papers on the desk, grabbed Shikamaru and left the room.

The ninja was still running the scenario in his mind;

"What are you doing here?" He said went they were outside of the building.

"Gaara told me that you were going to enroll at a school, and it just so happens that this is my school."

"Are you serious? We'll good thing you came, we wouldn't have got in. But what were those papers for?"

"I took the liberty of copying so old transcript of old students and made some slight adjustments, trust me your in."

"Hm…you're filthy rich and a conman…"

"Comes naturally, when you dad funds the school"

"Yeah, you're definitely in control."

They walked down the elaborate steps to the sidewalk and Kai took the lead until they arrived at Kai's black sports car.

"Damn. Out of all the cars I've seen, this would be the nicest."

"Hm…" Kai replied and the two got in the car and were off.

"We're are the others?" Shikamaru asked, assuming he saw them on the way.

"They should be home by now, but I warn you about that school. They are the most ditsy, perverted asses I've ever met. Every guy just wants a good fuck."

The ninja thought for a moment…why would that even apply to him?

"Your point is…"

"My point is that you just enrolled in an all boys school, congrats you just signed yourself and your friends for a gay orgy, and you didn't even know it."

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the thought. He read the stuff on the walls coming in, it didn't say anything about being a all boys school.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! It didn't say that in the building, or in the packets for the school!"

"It's an insider thing. If some actually knew it was an all boys school at first, they would have never came; they just heard it was easy to get in someone's pants, even get yourself an easy A because of it."

The car slowed as Kai pulled up to the curb. The two froze.

"This school is going to be horrible."

"Actually I'm looking forward to it." He said as both of them got out of the car.

"I thought you said the people were…"

"Yeah, but you actually give me something to look forward to." He gave a cool, yet slightly sensual look and made his way up the steps and into the apartment; leaving a very disorientated ninja of guard as he followed behind.

**Sorry such a short chap. I'm kinda busy...but I did update! R&R! I want to know what you think! Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

SRRY For the wait

**SRRY For the wait!**

**Sauske: You're slow as shit**

**Kai: Seriously **

**Max: Hey! Quit being too hard on her she has been busy!**

**Kai: Yeah, well…she has people to please**

**Me: two be honest if it wasn't for me, none of you would have a say now would you?**

…**.**

"I'm SOOO HUNGRY!!" Tyson cried looking through the pantry the next morning. Since the two groups where going to school together, ( only known by Shik, and Kai) they thought it would be good to get to know each other better, and besides both thought that the other was incredibly interesting.

"So…" Naruto said cross legged on the couch, "You got to tell me more about this Beyblading stuff. Do you control it some how? And how did that fire thing get in the blade? And what"

"Naruto! Calm down buddy, one at a time" Max started with a grin.

"First off, we control it. I guess its kind of a telepathy thing…Our energy kind of steers what they blades do."

"But…if it has a thing inside it…isn't there another energy you have to overcome?" Sauske asked. It wasn't so much Beyblading he was interested about, but more towards Beybladers, or more specifically, the backside of a certain raven haired Bladebreaker; who was stationed at the stove preparing dinner.

"Yeah" Kai responded "that is where the skill comes in".

"And the friendship and trust between you and your blade."

"Cut it Tyson we don't need a speech." Kai stated bluntly."

"Hey! You're breaking my mojo!"

"You can't break something that's already broken Tyson."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. But Sausk, being the guy that he was, added to Kai's comment.

"Yeah, it's kind of like what I've been trying to tell this baka here about the mind; I can't make him loose it, if he never had one."

Naruto froze and gave Sauske his 'I'm gonna get you face', And the others laughed.

"I guess in every dimension has it's one dobe huh?" Sauske continued.

Kai looked over at Tyson who now was observing Rei's progress in the kitchen.

"Unfortunately yes. And if you really wanna see how beyblading is done, I'll show ya, and if you want a perfect example of how not to, see Tyson…"

Tyson shifted his attention back to Kai and showed a very very egotistical smirk.

"Oh! Maybe it should be the other way around, considering I'm the world champ!"

Kai cringed.

"Just because you won, doesn't mean you're the best."

Gaara said slowly getting seated on the couch beside Kai.

"At least you know."

Kai grabbed a magazine from the table and hope it would take his mind of the fact he was as hungry as hell.

Kenny rushes down the stairs and hopes on the couch,

"Good morning every…hey where is Shikamaru?"

"He went to the store for something…but he just called me and said he ran into someone on the street, apparently he is a friend of yours" Gaara stated stoic on the couch.

The Champ himself was now lying face down on the opposite couch defeated and hungry. However he lifted his head up, "Is he like, extremely short, has freaky red hair, and could pass for a troll or a garden gnome."

"WHO YOU CALLIN A GARDEN GNOME TYSON!"

Tyson reacted lightning fast and stood slightly bend on the couch.

"Ha Ha Daichi…um…great to see ya buddy, we were just gonna call you to come over to meet our new buds…"

"You …" Daichi froze and sniffed the air, just entering, the scent coming from the kitchen got to him and Shikamaru first."

"Are you okay Daich…" Now exposed to the smells coming from the kitchen

The boys all turned their heads toward their meal

"YOU GUYS READY TO EAT?"

The two blondes, Tyson, and Kenny raced toward Rei almost knocking him over with the plate of pancakes. The other were right behind them, tying to keep their cool, being hungry as hell. They took their seats; Naruto, Max, Shikamaru, Kenny, Gaara, Kai, and Sauske. Finally, to sauske's liking, Rei sat right next to him.

With a load of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and milk they dug in.

"So…Gaara…about the whole world champ thing…"

"Winning a contest and being the best at times doesn't always mean the same thing. There are a lot of factors that go into being the best."

"Hm…overcoming personal struggle, even if you don't win the contest, may mean that you are the best, if your opponent won but is still struggling."

"I get what you say like, over coming fear or hate."

Gaara nodded.

'well we are a very interesting group Shikamaru thought…I think I should tell them unless Kai is doing it. The ninja made eye contact with Kai as he leaned to get some more eggs. Kai simply stared for a moment and looked away. In the meantime Sauske was trying to think of a way to start a conversation with Rei…

"So Rei, what spirit do you have in your blade?"

Rei stopped his fork in mid air and responded

"It's a lightning beast. It's a white tiger."

"Drigger it's name right."

Rei nodded and took a bite of food.

Daichi, slightly confused, interrupted the reoccurring silence.

"So…where do you guys live anywayz, Tyson told me you were ninjas or something? Do you go to school?"

"Ninja training."

"I never seen a place for that around here."

"There from another dimension Daichi."

"So where do they go to school here?"

"Kimoto high" Shikamaru answered, and got collective confused looks from his friends."

"I just enrolled us into the highschool."

"Hey….isn't that Kai's school? Why don't you go to a public school?"

"We'll I just heard of this place by someone at the local shop, I just wanted us to get enrolled to a school to become familiar with this place until the portal opens again."

"And how long is that?"

"Twelve months."

"hm…that's a school year."

"Aw…it's too bad that we can't have classes together."

"No it's not." Kai stated bluntly. "cause actually there is a good chance that you will."

"What…but we…"

"YOU SWITCHED OUR SCHOOLS!!"

"I'm too busy to keep up with all of them, so as your captain, I thought this mission would require you to come to the school, unfortunately…" Kai said directing the last bit to Tyson."

"And…there's another thing…" Shikamaru added with a slight grimace.

"Oh great…they don't like ninja's right?"

"Nope…it's…an all boys school."

"If you mean…no annoying girls...that's just fine with me." Sauske finishing up his plate

"Yeah…that would be the case, if the boys weren't all gay pervs."

The sound of anime falls filled the room as Shikamaru and Kai remained silent at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

MUAHAHA

**Shikamaru:MUAHAHA!! Fourth chap! Time to get to the good stuff!**

**Sauske: Finally! Damn, I've been waiting forever!**

**Tyson: For what?**

**Sauske: …**

**Tyson: Come on, for what?!**

**Sauske: That's none of your business**

**Kai: He wants to fuck Rei already**

**Rei: hm….Blush**

**Kai: As long as I get my end of the deal…how about a foursome?**

**Sauske: Deal**

**Tyson: Wait…who's the fourth person?**

**Me: Do I have to remind you whose story this is?**

**No...**

"Naruto! Hurry up or you're gonna be late on your first day!"

Max said motioning him to go through the door.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting." Kai said forcing down a menacingly perverted laugh. He passed the younger teen and headed for his car.

"Um…we won't be able to fit in that two seat convertible you know." Daichi said leaning up against Kai's car.

"How are we getting to school?"

"I guess we take the bus." Kenny replied checking his watch.

"Well, you guys can wait." Kai stated bluntly opening the car door.

"No you're not." Gaara used his sand and formed and that slammed Kai's door shut and Kai could only stare at the ninja blankly, to hide his surprise and confusion. "You enrolled us, now you are going to go WITH US!"

Kai really didn't have much of a choice, unless he wanted to be attacked by a ninja, which wasn't on his schedule today.

"Fine."

Kai walked a few feet away from the car to wait for the bus.

"Wow you really need to teach me how to do that!"

Tyson exclaimed throwing an arm over Gaara's shoulder. "But you gotta tell me, where did you get the sand to do that?

"My body."

"Your…YOU'RE MADE OUT OF SAND!!"

"Tyson keep it down." Kenny warned as people passed them on the sidewalk.

"No…I can change myself into it and extend it with my chakra, since I don't have my gourd of sand, I have to do that."

"OOOOhhh, that awesome!"

"Yeah!" Max agreed. "So Naruto what can you do?"

"Well…I can make copies of myself!"

"Really that's so cool!

"Not really." Sauske interrupted, "Not when you can't stand having one of them around all the fucking time."

"Hey Sauske, no fair jerk, it's not a bowl of ramen putting up with just one Sauske with a stick up his ass!"

"And possibly other things before the day is through. The bus is here."

Sauske and the others cringed as they boarded the bus for their first day of school.

All were in the eleventh grade except Daichi and Shikamaru who was one grade lower and one grade higher. They all had four classes a day for both semesters and lunch was according to your third period.

**Sauske**

Rei and Sauke had first and third together which meant (for Sauke) that he could get to know him better. Unfortunately he also and first with Naruto but still he had third without him. He didn't want to throw out the gay card so soon; especially with there perverts looking at his ass the way they were as he made his way to class. Rei walked quietly beside him, also getting glances.

"So Rei, do you prefer a subject?"

He didn't mean to sound so formal, but he far from outgoing

Rei put his thumb and forefinger under his chin in thought.

_Damn he's cute_

"Well…I would have to say…English, you?"

"Math."

Sauske saw the slight grimace Rei made

"Don't like it."

"It would definitely be my least favorite subject, which is why I'm glad that Kai placed it after lunch." He admitted with a light smile.

"Well, if you ever need a tutor, I'm around."

_And if you need anything else…_

"You shouldn't say that. You'll get tired of me."

_Shit, who could be tired of him! He's not Naruto…_

"Doubt it, I have Naruto around remember?"

He laughed in agreement. "So who am I like in you dimension Sauske?"

"Hm…?"

"I mean Tyson is so much like Naruto; and You are so much like Kai…"

_Kai? Kai! _

Rei saw the shocked face and chuckled

"You haven't noticed?"

Sauske snorted.

There were only two doors down from there first period, Literature.

"So…are you going to answer my initial question?"

"No."

"Is that no, I'm not like anyone or, no, your not answering my question?"

He stopped at the door to make sure they were about to enter the right class. He reached for the door to open it, but Sauske stopped him.

"No, as in you're different."

"A good different?"

"no."

Rei frowned

"A very good different."

Sauske: why is this chapter so short?

Me: Because I'm kinda busy and plus this gives me time to meditate on some plot ideas…and I PROMISE that I will get to the good stuff!

Tyson&Naruto: yey!!

Kai: Finally geez


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai: WTF?! What the hell did we do to you to make you desert us!**

**Rei: Did we do something wrong?**

**Tyson: Well, **_**I**_** didn't do anything!**

**PW: You guys seriously chill okay? It's my Senior year and I'm sort of overwhelmed.**

**Max: Yeah, but you are gonna finish this story right?**

**PW: Yep, you bet!**

**Sasuke: Well…about fucking time. **

**Rei: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: *so soft only Rei can hear* sorry…**

**_____________________________________  
**

**Gaara:**

People in general were never really my thing. Now, I'm stuck in a room filled with people, who more or less are wanting to invade my personal space…and other things…

The only individual who didn't make me feel uncomfortable was Kai. He was laconic, as was I, but I am sure that was all we had in common.

"I was wondering…" Kai started off breaking is bored gaze from the window, "…what kind of music you like?"

I was thrown off by the question, I wasn't sure what people here called everything, but I have listened to some songs.

"Rock is good, not too heavy metal though. Some classical…I know that sounds weird…"

"Classical is actually my first choice, Rock my second. I like alternative, and some heavy metal, depending on my mood."

"And from what Tyson tells me it's pretty bad." At the sound of his team mates face his expression went from calm to playfully annoyed.

"Well you should have asked him who puts me in that mood."

"You're the captain of the team, that's pressure."

"Yeah, Kenny is a big…"

Mr. Halford, our biology teacher interrupts our conversation with a worksheet and moves on to the next set of science partners.

I wasn't familiar with this school setting, or some of the basics of the knowledge.

"I guess we should start paying attention."

"Don't worry; I know all this stuff, just copy off me."

I usually don't liking credit for someone else's work, but this was a small issue, we weren't even staying long, which in a way made me discouraged. If I were to befriend Kai, or, even…no…if I were to befriend Kai then the goodbye would be harder. I had to let go of so much, loosing another friend…I don't know it I could handle that.

"Actually, I'll just do it myself. He'll probably notice anyway."

With that the bell rang. I jetted out of my seat, and left for my next class. Leaving Kai, I imagined, very confused.

Tyson;

Wow, if only I would have met this guy earlier! Just think of all the crazy shit we could do! Me and Max are crazy, but Max…he's just Max! Naruto will totally become my 'fuck up shit' buddy as Kai would so kindly put my methods to lightning a mood. But, Naruto has Sasuke. I feel kinda bad for the guy. Who would like to have someone who is like Kai, but, like, could throw fireballs and shit from his mouth almost instantly. Kai can only challenge me to a match, but he can still hurl me with fire balls though.

"God this class is so much more boring than what I had to put up with back home."

"Yeah, not even my old English class was this boring."

The teacher started passing out some more worksheets, hell might as well just not teach lady! When she gets closer to my seat I pretend to not be bored out of my life.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Granger, Mr. Tilley whispered, I am so sorry about your brain surgery."

'WHAT?"

"When I read you record I felt to sorry for you. You are so strong to survive all of what you went through."

'What?'

What is this mess! Brain surgery! Is this some kind of joke? I look over a Naruto whose expression says all. But I wasn't even thinking of laughing, this was one of Kai's sad excuses for entertainment. I was gonna get him!.

"Wow! Kai didn't seem like the type to do that."

"Well, he's a slick one alright. You know what would be really bad."

"What?"

"If Sasuke and Kai teamed up."

"You know what kinda hell they would bring to us."

"And the world. Just look what happened when Sasuke's Chakra met with Dranzer! All hell broke loose!."

_Ring!!!_

"Finally!"

Me and Naruto headed for the Cafeteria to dominate, and we met up with Kenny and Daichi.

Kai and Gaara were in line and we filed in behind.

"Hey Naruto, how's the first day treating ya?" Just ignore me why don't ya!

"Good, Tyson's been given me company."

"Just because you knew him first Naruto, doesn't mean you have to force you standards when it comes to company."

"HEY! Kai, you bastard, I already have a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh! Yeah the brain surgery, you're welcome."

"What? Why should I thank you?!"

"It gives the teacher a good reason to cut you slack when you fail something, or gives you an excuse to act like a fucking baka and I have to take the blame because I so kindly placed you in this institution."

"Yeah, a fucking man-whore house you mean!"

"It adds to the excitement, I though this was the epitome of what you call fun."

"I'll show you what I find fun! You…" I charged at him, but a arm held me back, to my surprise it wasn't Naruto.

"Max! I was just about to get him!"

"Calm down Tyson, there's no need to get all worked up."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever." Max was the only one who could cool me down in a situation like this, aside from Rei. Speaking of which…

"Max, where's Rei?"

"Not sure. I haven't even seen him in the halls today."

"He should be coming from gym with Sasuke and Shikamaru." Kai said filling up his tray.

"Must be torture."

"Oh come one Naruto, he couldn't be that bad."

"Worse than Kai." Kai gave Naruto a questionable look. "No offense or anything."

"You have been around Granger for two class periods, I'm not surprised. And it seems that I have some competition now."

"Why must you sound so masochistic Kai?"

"Why must you use such big words Kenny?"

"Oh, I give up, I just hope the others get here soon, or they'll miss lunch."

Shikamaru;

I shouldn't be here seeing this, but I can't pull my eyes away. Sasuke's wanting, was like no other, even with woman. Sakura would have given the world to get what Rei is getting right how, every inch of Sasuke. The class had all let for lunch and I was grabbing my bags from my locker near the showers when I heard, what I thought was a cry in pain, which it technically was, but anyone would know better now.

They were vertical against the wall farthest from me. The sharp contrast of complexion, the tanner of the two, trying hard to breathe between gasps and loss of breathe, the paler intensely and vigorously pounding into him. There was a blush on both of their cheeks. I can tell both were holding back moans. Both were soaking wet. The shower was stopped in the early stages of fondling.

Rei in a sudden rush threw his head back, his long raven locks positioned them selves sensually across both his skin and is knew found lover. And telling by the strain in his face, he was close. Sasuke must have noticed, being such a keen observer. His hand went to work causing light groans from Rei. Sasuke's thrusts became faster and harder. Rei gripped the older teen's hair, pulling Sasuke's mouth in for a deep kiss. Within seconds their violent eruptions caused cries to echo within the walls of the bathroom.

They slid to the floor as I went to slip out of the bathroom, I was hard as hell but I wasn't gonna get caught. Now stuck with this troublesome hard on I made my way to the cafeteria for the others to at least no that I haven't be raped and left for dead. Though, at the moment I wouldn't have minded the first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai: So, you finally decided to show your face**

**P.W: You can't even see my face Kai…**

**Kai: You know what I mean**

**Max: When do I get some action!**

**Tyson: You mean a good fuck?**

**Max: *Blush* **

**Relationships currently brewing: Rei/Sasuke & Gaara/Kai**

**Don't worry! I will get to some others geez**

………**..**

**Kai:**

_A month has gone by and he is still resisting! But, Gaara is stubborn, just like me. I admit, only to myself of course, that I am jealous of Rei and Sasuke…Damn! But Rei deserves it, me…not so much. I want the redhead to just open up to me…but that would require myself to do the same…am I willing to do that?_

"Hey, um…Kai?"

_Fuck…I'm staring at him again! Good thing he is focused on getting his food._

"What is it Tate."

"You can stop thinking that I don't know…I'm not stupid."

I stared at the blonde, I had underestimated him. He has caught me many time in my 'caught up' moments, I should have calculated as much.

"I never thought you were stupid Tate. Too happy , and too naïve at times, but stupid, no."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Well sense we are being so honest Kai, you should probably just spill it to him…before Tyson does."

"YOU. TOLD. TYSON…"

_If that blonde wasn't stupid now…hey was going to end up that way after I'm through with him._

Hearing the anger build up in my voice he motioned his arms, denying it.

"I never told anyone anything else I found out…what would make this time any different."

_He did have a point. I decided to go drinking one night, to get a load of my mind. The stripper unfortunately wasn't going to be bribed into sex…so I went home…still aching. Drunk a desperate I found Tate…who apparently didn't mind doing me a blow job…which seemed out of character…but he wasn't fourteen anymore, and not naïve about everything…_

"Thanks."

He smiled proudly, yet in a way humbly

"No prob and if you ever get drunk again, hit me up."

_How can this guy say things like that…so…just like that…_

"Tate."

"JK, JK"

"But, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have someone in mind too?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"The great and clever captain doesn't know!"

"Give it a rest."

"Yours truly…"

"Gaara!"

"No…he's not yours…yet"

_Hm…Tate…was being sarcastic…wasn't he? He has been around Tyson way too long…Wait!_

"Tyson! You're in love with Tyson!"

_Now that I have it running through my mind…it's so obvious…_

"Yeah, but, someone seems to want him too…"

He slightly tilted his head to hint at the other blue-eyed blond, walking towards our table chatting loudly with the other dob… 'mine truly'; with the others close behind…even Rei and Sasuke decided to actually be on time or actually grace us with their presence…for only the fifth time this month.

_Jealousy is a bitch…_

They all sat down at the round table, with extra chairs, courtesy of my 'negotiations' with the head of the school lunch board.

"We should totally go partying tonight!" Naruto said, Shikamaru was but his hand under his chin in contemplation…at least there are some other forms of intelligent life.

"Dude, yeah!"

"Tyson, we are supposed to go see Dragon Ball Evolution together!" (couldn't think of anything else at the moment…and it is anime related…though the cartoon is so totally better!)

"Oh, yeah…"

"but, if you rather go with Naruto than me that's fine."

"Hey, Max, what is that supposed to mean?"

"exactly what I said Tyson."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Maxie…"

Tension was building up, and unknowing to Naruto, or was it?

"You promised Max, Tyson. Or are you a slack when it comes to your friends too?"

Tyson gave me as close to a death glare as he could possibly give,

"Kai, don't give me that shit you know that I look out for my friends!"

Max looked away and I knew that he wanted to be more to Tyson than that."

"Then go to the movies."

"Yeah, Tyson," Naruto added grinning ridiculously, "And then we can all go party tomorrow!"

"No harm in that…" Rei commented with his usual soft smile.

"You forget who you're talking about partying with Rei." Sasuke warned knowing like me, that disaster plus disaster equals more of just that…

"I actually have something planned that night…" I started "So I can't help you guys stay out of trouble"

"So do I." Gaara stated flatly.

"Aw, man…I wanted to finally see what you're like drunk Kai!"

I could feel Max holding back his hysterical laughter, probably for his own sake more than mine…smart kid.

"So where are you going Kai…if I may know…?" Shikamaru asked

"Are you sure you really want to?" Tyson snickered, _I'll get you yet Granger…_

"A concert."

Gaara:

_Shit how did I end up planning to go to the same rock festival, going to the same show, at the same time, on the same day…_

"You know you can ride with me Gaara…" I plan to stop at the White Castle (couldn't help myself) on the way.

_I am torn between two fears. Giving love, and taking it…and being torn apart…again by doing so…But every always seems to have luck on their side…and I am so sick of it..._

"You know…sense you are leaving for the concert, I should stay…thinking about it...having us both not there…"

_Making excuses…but it's the only way…no I have to be sick of that too…_

"You know Gaara…they will have to think for themselves, just like anyone else. It's their choice to go…and I really think that they could make the choices, for them to come back. Just like you do now."

_Damn…if he only knew how he tears me apart, yet build me up again…_

Looking as his watch he goes to the garage, revives up that beautiful car of his and comes out front. He sits calmly just staring. Yet all this, causes a war inside me.

I remember Kai explaining in Philosophy class "There is no fear in love."

'_Love can be such a powerful and perplex thing that people, in order to grow and nourish themselves and others…they must let go of the fear…especially of letting go.'_

_I am so sick of fear…_

I struggle to walk remotely normal to the car and jump in.

"Well, sense you offered your paying."

It's not that I wouldn't have…but I have this urge to be in control of my insecurities…

But…looking at his face as he drove of toward our destination, a sly smirk, he was planning to pay anyway…It would be a fight to keep my cool.

_It will not be that easy to steal my heart…_

But, with the chains that have already been broken…It seemed he has already begun…

Tyson:

We are at the local gay club, Q&A (Queers & All) *I know, I know*

It is exciting and uplifting to get lost in the music…but of course…My thinking being here at this club, wasn't exactly for me to go with Naruto…though he is a ultra cool guy to hang with, that I could get Max to loosen up a bit, I mean I am in love with the guy. I'm very sure Max upset…but why? It can't be...

"Hey, Tyson! This is gonna be great right?" Naruto's grin is promiscuous and sly, "We are totally gonna find a good fuck in this place right? Unless…you wanna just hang with me.

_He is NOT hitting on me! _

"Um…you know Naruto…I actually wanted to come because I was looking forward to Max coming with us too."

"Hey…I didn't know you were that type…the more the merrier…"

"What! No not a threesome!"

"Hey, I was just kidding! Jeez Tyson!"

"Oh…"

"What's got you all worked up…please don't tell me you are turning into a Sauske!"

"Don't you mean a Kai?"

_I'm so glad he changed the subject!_

"You know, Tyson, they are freakishly alike…It's creepy!"

"Yeah…"

"But you know…I have to be honest with ya Tyson…"

"Yeah…"

Naruto shifts forward and I end up leaning against the wall. The rest of the club is

"You have a thing for blondes right…"

_What the fuck!_

"Um…well…"

I heard someone come up behind me and pushed me out the way.

"He only has a thing for one blonde…"

_Max!!!_

"…And that's me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**PW:Gonna start this on off right ******

**Shik: This should be interesting…**

**Max: I hope when you say right, it means me punching Naruto in the face**

**Naruto: What the hell!**

**PW: You guys need to chill…only I can settle these things…remember**

Kai:

Our band was playing at a stadium and the majority of the head banging masses were on the field and on the first two rows of seating. Of course I was not the type to be jumping and throwing my head around like an idiot, but of course I did do my share of very toned down head banging up, (partly because I had a beer in my hand) in the commentary's booth facing the band with the screens in plain view. Gaara was doing his share of head banging and foot taping as both of his feet were up on the platform near the glass.

Just getting done with his tenth burger he laid down the box, drank the last bit of beer in his bottle, sat back and closed his eyes and continued to move to the music. The band was Eyes set to kill and it was Violent Kiss that Gaara was getting lost in the beat moving his hips and legs a little more as the song progressed. I could tell he was trying to avoid me all this time, and I wouldn't call myself a flirt by any means. But I knew how to get what I wanted, and I wanted him.

I took off my shirt, and it was getting hot. I could feel Gaara's curious glance, and I returned it, and as expected he turned his head back forward sharply pretending to be disinterested. And it would have been convincing to an average person…but of course…

"We should stop kidding ourselves." I said bluntly.

He glanced at me ever so shy, he knew this himself.

I shot up when I realized he wasn't gonna give me a response and stood over him with my hands on the back of his chair.

His eyes widened and he shoved his hands toward my chest, but I grabbed him swiftly and made our lips meet. I opened my eyes first and then his met mine. He wasn't surprised as much as he seemed frustrated, defeated, and caught by me.

"let go, I know it's hard. It took me years to trust anyone, but I did."

He looked at me, and he looked somewhat at ease, he knew we were kinda similar.

"and who, after those years did you end up trusting, the rest of your team?"

I nodded.

"I first learned to trust Naruto, then Shikamaru, then Sauske…weird combination huh?"

I sat back down beside him, satisfied that he was opening up finally, not in _all_ the ways, but in due time.

I lifted an eyebrow

_you have seen what I have to work with Gaara_

He got the hint "Well I guess it's not that weird…"

The opening act had been finished and the second song of Goodnight nurse started, it made Gaara shift awkwardly and keep, obviously strained, attention on the band

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…_

_Damn right, its better than yours…"_

_Damn is right, _I thought. By the second time the hook rolled around I was determined to have him naked by the end of the night.

* * *

Tyson:

"Whoa!" I blocked Max from Naruto by moving my shoulder in front of him.

_I don't know what Max is thinking! Naruto's a freaking ninja! _

But even if I told him this, by the look on his face, he wasn't gonna hear it.

"You can be friends with Tyson, I have no problem with that, but better watch your back…" Max started, trying to get back his usual composure.

"…Oh please Max! Last time I checked he wasn't yours, besides he needs something a little more edgy any way not some boring loser like you!"

_What! How dare you!_

I could barely believe this , not only the fact that Naruto just insulted Max, but that Naruto had turned BACK around to me, holding right cheek.

"Max is…"

"_Only_ your best friend!" Naruto emphasized.

"And that is my mistake"

I turned Max who looked at me

"and I will correct that mistake"

His expression went from confused to hopeful, still facing Max I commanded

"leave"

"What!"

"If you don't leave, you will have to deal with Dragoon, and that won't end well for you."

He practically growled

"I'm a ninja bitch, I'll take your whole damn team I'm not afraid of your fancy toy!"

A familiar face came up behind Naruto it was Rei,

"Then how about two fancy toys?"

He whipped out his Drigger and got in his launching stance. I followed.

"If one beyblade can react like it did at the party," I began, "then what would happen with two?"

The ninja's eyes darted a couple times between me and Rei, he knew he couldn't let that happen again. And in a second he was there with the expression of defeat, the next, he was nowhere to be seen.

Rei immediately went off, back to Sasuke.

_Thanks a million Rei_

I sighed, kinda disappointed that this night turned out so bad, but I quickly recovered, when I felt Max entangle is fingers in mine.

"I want to be yours Tyson. I deserve to be yours. I need…"

That's all I needed. I pushed my mouth on his and invaded his mouth with my tongue.

Kai:

He was pushed up against the glass, his screams and moans echoed and I could see the reflection of his pleasured and tortured face. I had my hands against the glass thrusting into his wonderful ass in a satisfying rhythm, wanting to get deeper and deeper inside.

I was fighting frequent moans, but it was extremely difficult. I lasted pretty long, but Gaara pushed back against me unexpectedly. I cried out. He took his hand and knocked me on my back, impaled himself with my member, seemingly having his way with me.

_So he longed for me too…this is the REAL Gaara! Passionate, determined._

I allowed myself to let go, (of course with the help of the beer) to show him that we BOTH needed to show ourselves to each other, to moan, yell, and scream the passions that we have withheld, not only from each other, but from life. It is no longer weakness, it is brilliance.

"Kai!" He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his hard cock. I went in rhythm with him. "Fuck! Kai!"

He was close. I was close.

"Gaa…ah!"

I felt the insides of him spasm, god it was the most pleasant chaos I have ever felt. He collapsed backwards, exposing my seed that oozed out of him.

_You are mine_

I touched his come on my chest and brought it to my mouth. He blushed at the side of it.

_And I am yours_

* * *

I Know.

This took for EVER!

I just started college people…calm down…but I really am sorry though!


End file.
